


Hungry

by Myka



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Ash just wants to bathe in peace. Max wants something else.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon95/gifts).



> Read the tags please.

* * *

Ash wiggles his toes in the lukewarm water and rests his head against the tub, careful not to wet his hair. The lime candle permeates the air as he opens a book he’d been reading and finally lets himself relax.

God he loved baths.

The door bangs open and Ash almost drops his book in the water. He glares towards the door to find Max. “What do you want? I told you I was taking a bath.”

Max doesn’t reply he just walks to the edge of the bathtub and grabs one of Ash’s arms and drags him up and out.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Max doesn’t respond, just pulls him out of the bathroom and down the hall. “At least let me get a towel! What is wrong with you?” Ash yells into Max’s ear as they reach the bedroom and Max tosses Ash onto the large King-sized bed. “Hmph!” Ash’s body dips into the soft mattress. His soaked body dampening the $1000 sheets. “Dammit! Now we’re gonna have to change the sheets.”

Clothes ruffled. Ash glances behind him to see Max has taken his clothes off. His large pecs tanned from the sun. His dick hard and throbbing.

Ash squirms and tries to push himself up from the damp sheets. Max gets in bed, grabs both his legs, and drags him down until he’s slotted between Ash’s spreads legs. “Hey!” Ash yells and tries to glance behind again him while Max pulls apart his ass cheeks to expose his hole. “Your hands are cold,” Ash grits his teeth. “Please bring me a towel.”

Max ignores the request and inches closer to line his dick against Ash’s ass, the tip pressing against the tightness, slowly forcing it open as he starts pushing inside.

“Ah!” Ash swears. His fingers gripping tight to the sheets, his mouth wide open in a cry. “Stop… stop…” But Max doesn't stop, just pushes and pushes, widening Ash’s anus as he goes deeper inside.

Max bottoms out with a grunt. Ash sees him licking his lips like he’s in the middle of a great meal. He’s seen that face before. Hungry. Desperately hungry. Ash knew that Max absolutely loved watching his large dick inside Ash’s body. Max moves a little. Ash moans and whimpers while Max keeps the dick all the way inside. “You asshole. I told you not today. Fuck... you didn’t even use lube, it hurts.”

Again Max doesn’t say anything. Ash feels the frustration on his very skin. He moves forward slightly, feeling the slide of the dick coming out. Ash grunt. Another inch. The another. Only the tip remains inside. Without warning Max grabs Ash’s hips and thrusts forward, slamming the whole length inside again. 

Ash grips the headboard tight as his body is pushed forward. Max thrusts hard into him, the bed scraping the floor in loud creaks.

“The neighbors will hear.” Ash gasps between thrusts.

“I don’t care.” Max increases the pace, slamming into Ash as fast and hard as he can.

“Slow down please!” Ash cries out as he starts losing his grip on the headboard. “Unn please...” Ash moans as Max keeps pounding. “Max~ you’re spreading my hole wide open.”

“This is my hole.” Max grunts and grabs a handful of Ash’s hair, pulling on it while he pins the lithe body down and makes sure he goes as deep as possible.

“Ah~” Ash moans louder. “Max’s hole,” he repeats. “Max’s hole.” He touches his belly where he can feel Max’s dick pounding inside. “This is Max’s.”

Max drops the full weight of his body on Ash. Pinning him to the mattress. His hips rolling with sharp deep thrusts. “I can fuck you whenever I want understand? You’re mine.”

Ash moans and cries out. He turn his neck until his lips brush against Max’s. “I’m your hole right? You can fuck me whenever you want, right?”

Max grunts and Ash closes the space between them. Lips feasting in a sloppy desperate kiss. “Fuck me harder.” Ash bites Max’s lip until he draws blood. “Show me I’m yours, daddy. Fuck me like the bitch I am.”

Max’s groans loudly, “I’ll show you.” His thrusts become feverish in their pace. Their hunger and need increasing. 

_ Slapslapslapslapslap _ .

Ash’s hole, broken and sloppy, lets Max completely in.

“Ah, yes!” Ash screams. “Yes! Fill me up! Break me please.”

Max kisses him. Devouring every inch of pale lips as he cums inside in spurts.

Ash’s heart hammers against his chest. Loud pounds that echo on his ears. The kiss ends and Ash grins as he feels Max’s cock throbbing inside him. The warmth of cum dripping down his insides and filling him.

Max inhales the soft scent of shampoo from Ash’s skin, before rising to his knees and slowly pull out.

Ash moans at the feeling of his spread open ass full of cum being exposed. “Is it gaping?” He asks while keeping his legs open.

“Want me to take a picture?”

Ash nods and grins. “For your collection no?”

“I’d never show them to anyone.” Max reaches for the phone atop the nightstand. He takes three pictures and puts the phone aside. “So beautiful.” Max leans forward, face inches from the gaping hole. His fingers threading gently on the edges.

Ash moans. His hand fisting a handful of Max’s hair as the older man starts licking inside. “Hnn, yes I love when you clean me.” Ash strokes his own dick at the rhythm of Max’s licks. The warm tongue lapping his insides hungrily. He cums quick, semen spurting onto his stomach and Max’s hair.

Max straightens up. Swallowing and licking his lips.

Ash melts at the sight.

“Another bath?” Max asks.

Ash nods and Max helps him get off the bed. “We’re going to have to throw away these sheets you know.” Ash pouts at the mess.

“Sferra Milos Seamist Egyptian Cotton Sateen 1020 thread count correct?”

Ash nods again. "Mhm."

“I’ll pick them up tomorrow.”

Ash smiles and grab Max's hand. Together, they head down the hall back to the bathroom.

The water is cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/mykafl


End file.
